Power of Darkness: Revelation
by Ianian58
Summary: Percy Jackson's sanity is at a breaking point. And when Reyna appears in Camp Half Blood, bloodied and beaten, claiming New Rome has been attacked. He and his cousins in Nico and Thalia embark on a quest to the west, in a race against Percy's dwindling sanity, they must best a manipulative opponent who plans to turn Percy from Olympus' Hero to their destroyer.
1. Insanity

**Percy Jackson** had forgotten how refreshing it was to sleep in the Poseidon Cabin back at Camp Half Blood. Of course exceptions being when he had a bad dream. It was somewhat refreshing to know you would wake up so close to the ocean, a water fountain to his left and a big statue of his father to his right. Okay, maybe he could do without the statue but the rest was a simply a refreshing setting to be in.

It'd been nearly a year and a half since the Second Giant War, Percy woke from his bed smiling, most things were going fine. He and Annabeth finished High School a few months ago, both had already moved to college in Rome. Jason had gotten to work on all the minor gods, hoping to give them recognition.

And Percy was a few days from ending his short vacation by stopping at Camp Half Blood. He'd come over to New York in winter to see his mom and step-dad, he hadn't seen them all that much. And at December 20, on the eve of the Winter Solstice he planned to head back to Rome. It was the 18th of December.

Most things had gone right anyways. Leo Valdez, although Nico one day, along with Hazel, claimed he was alive, he was no where to be found, the mystery of the troublesome Valdez seemed unsolvable, and assumed dead. Then there were the gods...Apollo was punished by Zeus after the Second Giants War, the Apollo cabin claims they've had little connections with him.

He put on his clothes and exited the camp. Camp Half Blood wasn't all that different. At least from exiting his cabin it wasn't. It was a nice familiarity for Percy. This was his home. This is where he'd grown. Where he met so many people and what brought him a good life. And some bad moments. But generally, considering as a Son of Poseidon he was supposed to die young, it's brought more good than bad for sure.

When he started to walk around the other cabins, you could tell it definitely had changed. There were new faces. He now had five beads. It felt only like yesterday when he found out he was a demigod and went toe-to-toe with the Minotaur. Now he was a six year veteran, six beads around his camp necklace. He felt old.

He saw glimpse of the new cabins, even cabins for other minor gods being under construction. It was still early, and it was a weekend so the people walking around were few. Most people greeted him with a nod or waved at him. He'd nod back and wave back.

There was a bit of a hysteria when he first came, a lot of people wanted to meet him, but to be honest Percy was tired, he did participate in Capture the Flag which brought a lot of attention, considering he and Clarisse single handedly beat Jason Grace and his team yesterday.

"Percy."

"Piper, sleep well?"

"My body is still a bit sore after yesterday. Clarisse is quite a brute." She replied smiling. The Aphrodite cabin didn't have a good time yesterday in Capture the Flag. Percy and Clarisse went all in yesterday, Clarisse said she was angry over a sparring session between her and Jason, whatever it was, it made Clarisse mad. She bulldozed her way into the enemy base and took the flag with ease, easily pushing aside the Aphrodite cabin who had been defending the flag. It was quite scary.

"Hah. Clarisse is a monster when she's on her game. Where's Jason?"

"He hasn't come out of his cabin…which is why I want to mention something."

Percy's ear perked. Her tone sounded serious, "What's wrong? Something happened?

"Jason had a nightmare a few nights ago, it's the first in a long while, at the least it's the first he's mentioned to me in a while." There was hint of worry in her tone, but she still seemed to have her calm and collected eyes watching Percy. Percy frowned.

"What was the nightmare about?"

"That's the problem." She crossed her arms. "He didn't tell me. He told me last night after Capture the Flag he had a bad dream, he seemed concerned but changed his mind last minute, I'm hoping it wasn't that big of a deal, but he seemed way too concerned."

Percy continued to frown. "That seems like an odd thing for Jason to do, he'd usually tell you about those bad dreams. Hopefully like you said, it's not a big deal, but I'll talk to him." He walked past her, his smile returning. But Piper turned around and called his name again.

"Percy, why didn't Annabeth come?"

Percy froze. Her voice wasn't curious, it sounded more like she was detective who knew the truth behind it all. Percy sighed. "She wanted me to come alone, she said it would be good for me to remind myself of the last few year alone. And it did help."

Piper was quiet. "Are you still…"

"Of course I am. Before last night I hadn't unsheathed Riptide in months. Last night I felt relieved we won quickly. Every time I pick up my weapon, I feel like I'm starting to lose my mind." Piper remained silent.

Ever since Percy came back from Tartarus, he was different. He still had that cheerful air around him, but his friends noticed it after a few months. Right out of Tartarus he seemed, slow, hesitant to fight. Annabeth had described to her how Percy snapped in Tartarus and almost killed the Goddess Nyx with her own poison, his eyes filled with bloodlust, his anger filling the air around them.

After the Giants were defeated, he seemed to be getting slower. He hardly sparred, Annabeth told him they had an incident, she and Percy, both of them sparring, and something went off in Percy, after that it seemed Percy hadn't even used Riptide at all. Even the few days Piper had seen him in the camp, she saw how sometimes his thoughts would drift in the middle of a conversation as if remembering something.

"I feel like I'm starting to lose control Piper. The surge of power I feel sometimes hits me, even when I'm not fighting. I feel it when I'm near water sometimes. Sometimes when I get a bit frustrated. My thoughts….they're getting more violent every time a week passes." He clenched his head with his right hand.

Piper was stunned. She never imagined he'd be talking so straight forward, and she couldn't imagine his mental state could be so shaken. But suddenly, the air around them changed and Percy smiled. "But that's in my head, at least for now, don't worry I'll get better, anyways see you later Piper."

Piper was left stunned by the change of atmosphere, and let Percy walk away.

* * *

><p><strong>Nico di Angelo <strong>didn't think Percy Jackson would be the one waking him up so early. It was first a simple knock on the door. Jackson on the other side probably figured the Son of Hades was asleep and knocked harder. Nico then woke up. He had gotten the Athena cabin to remodel the place, to give it a less 'vampire' look, and woke from his comfortable bed which replaced the stupid coffins that had been before.

"Who is it?" Nico asked as he woke from his bed."

"It's me."

Percy. He had already talked with him yesterday. Intrigued he opened the door, Percy entered with no permission. "No coffins?"

"They're stupid and uncomfortable, so no."

"I need to speak to Thalia, but the Iris Messages aren't working. Apparently since I have no idea where she is the Iris Message can't reach her. I thought you'd help me find where she is."

Nico raised his eyebrow. "Why do you need to talk to Thalia?" he asked, his eyes locked on Percy's shifting blue eyes.

"None of your concern, di Angelo." He said, his voice louder than usual, his eyes, angry.

Both Nico and Percy blinked. "Sorry I didn't mean to do that." Percy quickly said, his voice sounding sincere and apologetic. Nico's eyes now began to shift. He still felt uncomfortable around Percy, and after Percy shouted like that all of a sudden, it made him feel even more uneasy.

"I'll help. Give me a second."

Percy continued to look at him. He looked away momentarily. Biting himself he bit back a curse. He shouldn't have snapped like that. _You should snap a little more, it's quite fun, Jackson, _said a voice in his head. Percy made a note to his brain to shut it.

"She's in Canada that should be enough information to get the Iris Message to her." Nico had been practicing an ability lately. To sense life of those he knew from the distance. Finding Thalia, who had left quite a big impact on Nico's life, wasn't hard to find.

"Thanks a lot Nico. Next time I come back I'll bring you a souvenir from the Rome." He said smiling.

"I'd rather know why you want to speak to Thalia."

The Son of Poseidon stiffened. "Haven't talked to her in a long time. Want to catch up." Before giving a chance for Nico to sleep, Percy left the cabin.

* * *

><p><strong>Not long after, the dark overtook Apollo's chariot, and the moon rose over the sun, <strong>night engulfed the world, the camp lit up brightly by the fireplace in the center of the camp. The whole camp was filled with murmurings of friends and family. Percy had forgotten how vivid the camp was like at night, it was filled with life, any food that you'd wish for, and drink you'd wish for and you'd chat with your friends and family.

He went over to the good ole 'Big Three Table'. He'd always been alone there, Thalia temporarily filled a companionship there but she left the camp as a huntress, now on his first visit to Camp Half Blood he was glad to have other people to actually eat with instead of trying to sneak into another table without Chiron seeing him.

"Never too old for blue food, Percy?"

"Just like you and your magic cards." Percy replied to Nico, who somewhat blushed at the topic of his magic card game being brought up.

"Hah, you're both still childish." Jason said, only as a teasing comment.

"Oh quiet _Pontitfex Maximus_." Nico shot back at which Percy laughed. Jason clenched his teeth.

"I told you not to call me that."

"What was that Pontitfex Maximus?" Percy chimed in.

"It's an honorable title, not my name." Jason murmured. Both Nico and Percy laughed. Percy felt relaxed and stretched in his chair a bit before asking Jason, he wonder what could transpire.

"So, Jason….I heard from a little bird a bad dream recently." Percy casually mentioned. Jason dropped his fork- well his food since he didn't have a fork. Immediately he shot a glare to the Aphrodite table where Piper sat. Nico rose his eyebrow.

"It's nothing, just a bad dream."

"Piper said she found you worried. And you didn't tell her, I'm pretty sure it's more than just a bad dream." Percy continued.

Jason looked both ways. "I heard about what you told Piper, about why you haven't sparred in a while. About your mental health."

This time Percy dropped his blue-colored hamburger and shot a glare at the Aphrodite table. This time Piper was aware of the glare and gave a sheepish smile in return. Percy clenched his teeth and responded. "It's nothing, just a stupid problem."

"Sounds more than just a stupid problem." Jason argued.

"Is that why you asked to talk with Thalia then, Percy?" Nico intervened.

"Wait, you talked with my sister?" Jason asked surprised.

Percy sighed. "Just a conversation to catch up, no worry."

Jason realized he'd get nothing. He'd use Percy's fatal flaw. Worry for his friends. He'd knew Percy wanted to know his dream and help him, so he'd offer an exchange. "My dream for your problem, I tell mine, and you tell me yours."

Percy frowned. "Fine."

Nico was quiet between the two. Jason for a few seconds stared at Percy, his eyes looked glossed, lost, and in a moment later they seemed to return to his normal state, when he blinked he looked weighed, heavy, slow.

Jason began his story "Reyna-"and was interrupted by damning noise of something crashing. Behind them from the campfire, Reyna Avila appeared. Her body was charred in a dark substance, her eyes almost closed, she wore Roman battle armor, but it was all torn and ruined.

For the next five seconds, chaos erupted. Nobody knew what was happening. Those who didn't know Reyna thought this was a prank by the Hermes children, or thought a monster just appeared out of nowhere, screams filled the camp. Those who knew of Reyna and recognized her were shocked, confused, whispers and shouting's filled the camp.

Percy who was the closest to her leapt from his chair, Reyna looked completely disoriented, lost, it was when Percy approached her it was as if she finally recognized something. "Percy- Percy, Rome- Rome is- Rome is-"when she took her first step, she seemed to lose all conscious and began to fell, Percy quickly came in and grabbed her.

"Reyna? Reyna!" Percy tried to wake her. By this time, Jason and Nico stood, and most of the camp began to realizing who she was, the shouting died down but instead the entire camp was filled with loud whispers.

"Percy! Take her to the infirmary this instant!" Chiron plodded through as a centaur, "Campers, remain calm, we have no idea of the situation, but we ask of all of you, to finish your dinner and please enter your cabins and in remain in them." The whispers and murmurings increased. Nico rushed to Reyna and touched her forehead.

"She's doesn't feel like she's on a bad condition, she's not as bad as she look she is."

"Let me take her Percy." Jason came up. Percy seemed to still be in shock about what happened, and gave Reyna to Jason. A few seconds passed he began to follow Nico and Jason into the infirmary, but something stopped him. On top of a cabin, a dark figure stared at him from the top. It was long, slender, as he stared longer, he got a clearer image. It was a she, she was probably six feet tall, and her long hair covered half her face.

_I think I'll have fun with you, Jackson. _He heard her voice. _When I'm done with you, I'll make sure you give into that side of yours you've been struggling with. _The girl smiled. And in response, a devilish smile suddenly appeared on Percy's face. In another split second, Percy snapped out of it, and the girl disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>How will Percy handle his sanity in the coming events? What was Jason's dreams? What was that mysterious woman? Why do kids like the taste of Cinnamon Toast Crunch? <strong>


	2. Catalyst

**Jason Grace** was certainly panicking all right. He'd have his first true nightmare in months, Percy was acting strange, and Reyna Avila had just decided to appear in Camp Half Blood, bloodied and battered, claiming something about New Rome being attacked. He could still hear the curious chatter from the other campers over what had just occurred.

Being honest Jason hadn't either. He and Piper settled at Camp Half Blood after the end of the Second Giants War, working as Pontitfex Maximums was somewhat tiring, he could only get so few gods and goddess to cooperate with him. First he was trying to get minor gods representation, then he tired to from a better bonds between gods and demigods.

And this is how we was being repaid by. "Get her in the infirmary, I'll get Will." Nico shouted as he ran off. Percy followed on Jason, Piper quickly joined them.

"What's wrong? Wait, is that Reyna?" Piper's speech stumbled on itself at seeing Reyna in her conditions.

"Just get me on a bed for a moment." Reyna whispered, her voice croaking. Jason's mind raced as they entered the infirmary, still no Apollo kids in sight, he laid down Reyna in a bed, her battle armor on, yet it seemed torn, her left leg was struck by a deep wound, likely a blade of sorts.

"What happened Reyna?" Jason asked, in a hurry. He couldn't gear up a straight fact. His mind racing from all the plausible scenarios that could have happened.

"Something came...by what we don't know, it was darkness, as if the shadows themselves had risen..." she stopped to take a breath, it looked like merely speaking was taking a toll. "

"Is Annabeth... " Percy spoke up. "...is she fine?" His voice sounded awry for Jason. At first he sounded increasingly worried, but as he continued his voice sounded oddly toneless.

"I don't know." Reyna breathed. "Terminus barely got me away from this place." She grit her teeth. "Frank and Hazel- they fled north with survivors, she should be there."

Jason's eyes twitched, panic still flowing through his body. "Reyna," he spoke emotionally, his voice breaking for a split second, "if they were retreating, does that mean New Rome has fallen?"

"Reyna please, you have to remember if anything, is Annabeth fine?" Percy seemed to call out, his voice sounding somewhat desperate. At both their questions, it seemed as if Reyna, exhausted closed her eyes, closing out their questions as she seemed to fall asleep.

"Reyna?" Percy asked.

Jason calmed himself down. "Let her rest."

"Reyna where is Annabeth?" Percy seemed to be ignoring him. His eyes stared blankly at Reyna, ignoring Jason. It seemed he was lost in his own worries, and reached to Reyna and just before he began to shake her Jason called again.

"Percy!" this time his voice louder seemed to reach the Son of Poseidon. Percy's eyes seemed to light up, as he straightened attentively as if he had almost fallen asleep.

He nodded his head. "Sorry Jason."

Percy looked uncomfortable as Jason stared at him. "Percy. Why did you call my sister?" his tone was low, serious. Percy was disoriented.

"No reason, just wanted to catch up with her." he was hardly able to look nonchalant about it, his voice certainly didn't sound it. "Either way it has no reason for this. I'll talk about it later."

Will Solace eventually made himself to the infirmary. Apparently the son of Apollo had missed the dinner this night and completely missed how Reyna came out of thin air, when told by Nico he claimed that he thought it was a joke. "Oh." Was all he could muster when he saw the resting Reyna.

"She's not in the conditions she looks. She's quite tough."

"Tell me about it." Jason told himself.

As time passed, outside things were calming down. Chiron had ordered all the campers into their cabins. The horde of confused demigods didn't listen to Chiron until Clarisse stood on a table and threatened all of them to get in their cabins. They all obviously complied. Nearly an hour passed, Percy left the room eventually to take some rest. Reyna laid on her bed, still resting, Solace after examining her and giving some ambrosia declared she'd be fine.

"What did you learn Jason?" Nico answered. "She still had some consciousness before she ever came in, she must have been able to say something."

Jason nodded, forced out of his pensive state. "New Rome was attacked. She said Hazel and Frank were fleeing. So I have to assume the worst."

"I think I'll let you two speak alone, I should inform Chiron of the situation." Will said, a few seconds later leaving. Nico also looked perplexed at the situation, scratching his head, the Son of Hades grunted.

"I can't concentrate."

"Neither can I." Jason shared.

"No, you don't get it, I'm trying to look for them."

Jason rose his eyebrow. "Who's them?"

Nico sighed. Jason could have never imagined for Nico to become paler, but he looked it. His eyes shuffled nervously as if he was feeling an odd experience and was needing to share it. His muscles tense. "New Rome. I can't feel it. The entire area..."

"Then they're all dead." Jason barely breathed out the words.

"No. I literally can't feel it. Usually, I can feel life and death. Trust me, it's two different experiences. But I literally can't feel the area in and around New Rome. It's almost as if it weren't there, lost in time." Nico bit his lips. "The only times I feel this is when there's a god around."

Jason couldn't think any more. His head couldn't process all these events at once. All these possibilities. Reyna said New Rome had fallen, and Hazel and Frank had fled. Nico said he couldn't feel the lives in New Rome. And then he said there was a god in New Rome. Or something like it. Implying a god, or a god-like entity was behind this. Then there was Percy's mental state, his own nightmares.

"You need both to listen." Reyna had woken up. Her body moved little from her rest, eyes open she lifted her head a bit, and lowered it once more. Nico's neck twisted to Reyna, relived to hear her. When both Jason and Nico opened their mouths with questions she interrupted them. "Listen I said. Something happened, it was in the afternoon, I'd just left a meeting, I was heading into my Praetor's house and then I heard screams."

She breathed deeply. "More screams followed. These dark things, they looked like shadows, large, six feet tall, they came out of nowhere. There were thousands. We barely regrouped. Our escape cut off, we were surrounded, the Second Cohort was completely decimated. Frank led the way out, I covered the rear, but me and the First Cohort got surrounded, there were too many."

Her eyes turned to Jason, who could only react in horror. "The First Cohort was wiped out. Terminus barely teleported me here. I don't know what happened next."

Nico stood from his chair, clenching his head with both hands. "My gods. What the fuck happened." Reyna looked torn, she went through hell and just got back from it. Or hell came to her and she barely escaped it.

"What of the civilians?" Jason built the courage to ask. Reyna turned to him from her bed, her eyes cold, not showing any signs of emotion, hiding her own.

"Most of them died. These shadows appeared in an instant, and New Rome felt in an instant."

* * *

><p><strong>Percy Jackson sat on his cabin lost. <strong>The story about New Rome spread slowly through the most trusted in the camp. Chiron had relayed him the story personally. It was still ten in the afternoon. The camp was filled with an eerie silence, usually at the time you'd hear some last moment chatter between all the campers, and the cabin counselors trying to get everybody to get in the cabins.

But not tonight. _Tonight is special. We should dance to the occasion. _With the voice came a thudding headache. His vision momentarily felt blurry, blinking a few times made it better. _Maybe Annabeth Chase is dead. _The voice laughed. Percy Jackson lost his control. In a frenzy it all happened, in a few seconds the cabin was turned upside down, the water from the fountain all over the place, drawers and desks tumbled. His mirror shattered, his left hand bleeding after punching it.

"I'm losing it." he admitted to himself. Thalia had advised him once to stop thinking when you were worried. It wasn't easy, but Percy could lull himself to look at a wall without thinking much. He felt his heart relax, his neck stopped stiffening. _You know you can't keep it up though! You know how powerful you are! How good it is to be in control, to have control over someone's life, to take someone's life. _

"Shut up." he told himself. And staring at the broken mirror he saw a woman. No, it was a girl. She was the same one as before. She was skinny, her body long, her hair dark, her skin pale as the moon. Her eyes a menacing red. Her smile that of the devil. Around her, this heavy aura of power. _If you want to make me, come to me. _

It disappeared. It was a goddess. And at 12:01 AM, the Winter Solstice began, and Percy Jackson walked into the forest.

* * *

><p><strong>The Son of Poseidon still felt lost. <strong>The harpies weren't in their usual routine for whatever reasons. His vision blurred as he entered deeper and deeper in the thick forest, the noise of the waves clashing near him, rustling of various animals around him. He almost fell. His head pounded.

Annabeth. Where was she? Was she fine in New Rome? Did she make it out?

"Oh I'm not sure of that Jackson" the voice ringed in his ear, but this time it was in his proximity. Looking up, he found a girl dangling in the tree, her legs swinging as if having the time of her life. Her dark hair covering half her face, a grin that belonged only to the devil itself.

At seeing her, his vision became blurrier, his heart began to beat rapidly It felt as if someone was shouting in his hear, his head beginning to hurt. "Oh my, you're in worse condition than I thought. To think at the sight of me you'd fall so easily." Percy fell on his knees.

Annabeth. Annabeth. Annabeth. Annabeth. Live. Live. Live. Don't die. Don't die.

"She's dead." the girl claimed. Percy's eyes began to twitch. His teeth clenched. Riptide suddenly in his hand. She gave a light hearted laugh. "Oh the fun I'll have making you destroy everything Percy Jackson, and I think you'll enjoy it. The violence, the control over all others."

Percy Jackson scowled. He couldn't control himself. For the first time in the night he was aware of his situation. He did his best to stand up. When he opened his mouth he quickly closed it to breath. "What are you?" he questioned.

"I think the mystery is still too young, no? Though, Cynthia is a name I like."

She disappeared. Percy Jackson turned around to face her now much closer. He realized she was somewhat taller than her, but her body was thin, her eyes were this beckoning red, a burning red that stared right at Percy Jackson, who had no idea what to do. He knew his mental condition wouldn't allow him to fight, at least not effectively. He could always flail angrily with Riptide but he doubted it would do anything well.

"A lot is happening isn't it? I can hear your worries over Annabeth-"

At the mentioning of the name, Percy's eyes widened, he charged forward, his mind momentarily empty, and gave a wide swing with Riptide. The girl easily moved below it, and giving a strong push, made room between The Son of Poseidon and herself.

Cynthia grinned. "I will have a lot of fun with you for sure." Percy froze. She was behind him. Her hands on his shoulders. "Relax, you'll enjoy it as well."

And then Percy Jackson woke in his bed. It was 12:04 AM.

* * *

><p><strong>Of course Reyna couldn't sleep. <strong>If she did she wouldn't know how to deal with herself. She felt pathetic. Stuck in a bed, in Camp Half Blood, away from New Rome which probably remained in ashes. She had trouble recalling the day. She left Frank, and then those shadows came. It was blurry after that. She met up with the legions. They fought their way into the city but got surrounded. Frank arrived with the Fifth Cohort and they broke out with a group of civilians.

What happened later was hard to recognize. Her body hurt, burned by the touch of the shadows. Someone knocked in the door. For a moment, Reyna's heart dropped. Perhaps it was the darkness, or the memory of the shadows from the afternoon, but for a moment she thought the visitor wouldn't be friendly.

"Reyna, it's me."

It was Percy Jackson. "Come in."

Percy Jackson entered. "Are you well?" he asked. Annabeth had told her about...Percy's problems. She remembered earlier, the way he looked, lost, his eyes hazy. As of now, his eyes looked much clearer as he stood straighter.

"I'm fine." Reyna replied, rolling her eyes to the roof, although she couldn't sleep, the late time combined with her injuries, she was tired. She finally noticed Percy's hands. They were shaking. "What's wrong with you though?" at her words it seemed Percy realized he was shaking.

"I'm fine."

"You still have that Roman in you Jackson...or at least you don't want to make your friends worry...what's wrong?"

"I had a dream. I-" he stuttered. "I think."

"You think?"

"I walked into the forest. I swear Reyna I was awake...I met someone, a girl. I- I don't know what to think. Her presence, it felt like a goddess, but then I woke up in my cabin, just a few minutes afterwards."

Reyna couldn't help but look at Percy as if he was insane. "You should get some rest Jackson."

"I can't sleep. At least not alone. Can I sleep in the couch?"

Reyna was silent for a while, surprised by his request, she gave a short sigh. "I guess I also have trouble sleeping. Fine."

After a few minutes, Reyna relaxed and closed her eyes. Percy Jackson couldn't close his, as across the room, out in the window, with a freezing glance, the girl with black hair, a smile of the devil, stared at him from the window.

_Don't worry, when you fall to that level of insanity, I'll grab a hold of you, Jackson. _


	3. A Witch's Torment

**Really messy chapter, incoming.**

* * *

><p>The laugh started so slow, Percy Jackson felt his blood continue to rush around his body. Her laugh began to evolve, it became faster and faster, and in short bursts a maniacal laughter began. "Isn't it amazing Jackson? Isn't it amazing? It is!" she continued to laugh, her hair waved with the wind, resounding with her madness and her laugh.<p>

Percy Jackson was shaking. His breathing began to be distorted. And then he began to smile. The blood rushing through him. The way it was so simple. The blood. The simplicity. "Hehehe." Percy Jackson began to laugh. Reyna in the ground, her face blooded, Percy Jackson on top of her, his fist bloodied. The girl who claimed to be Cynthia laughed with him.

"You'll be mine Jackson, mine, and you'll enjoy it, won't you? This violence, this power of domination! This power of human brutality! The power of strength! The power of the strongest!"

Percy Jackson's laugh began to evolve. And in a few second it matched the maniacal laughter of the girl. "I will! I will enjoy it!"

"Then kill her! Kill Reyna!"

Percy Jackson was grinning.

* * *

><p><strong>And he once more woke up. <strong>

It's been a while since he woke up scared from a dream, shouting too. His body was shaking, his head sweating. His breath was completely out of sync. He realized he had bed sheets over his body. He tried to calm himself down but couldn't. There was a certain sensation over him he couldn't stop. A feeling he couldn't tame. But neither could he describe it.

"Bad dream?"

He realized Reyna was looking over him. She was dressed in replaced Camp Half Blood shirt to replace her tattered armor, blue jeans, again to replace her tattered armor. Percy still couldn't focus himself. The image of Reyna's bloodied face, an intent from Percy to kill her. _Kill her. Kill her. _

For a split second, Percy Jackson grinned at the voice. Reyna notice his stare. "Is something wrong?"

Her voice seemed to bring Percy back to reality. The Son of Poseidon shook his head. "Just a bad dream. A really bad dream."

Reyna had always been hard to read, after the Second Giants War she became somewhat more distanced from everybody, she was still difficult to read, her expression was somehow cool even under the confusing situation they were in. The only people she seemed to enjoy speaking to was the like of Jason, Annabeth, Frank and Percy Jackson. Aside from that she always made an excuse to drop the conversation. Annabeth had mentioned months ago she was seriously worried about her.

"It's early; I think you should leave before anybody comes to visit."

"Huh, why so soon?" he asked.

Reyna's eyes shifted uncomfortably before turning around. "I'd rather not explain why Percy Jackson was sleeping in the same room I was in.

Percy blinked, still lost from his nightmare and from the fact he was waking up. He felt his cheeks redden as he stood up, realizing the implications. "Sorry, I just couldn't sleep well."

"You shouted a lot, I pity Ann—" Reyna stopped herself as if calculating Percy's reaction to her statement, and decided it was not a wise statement. "Just leave, Jackson. I already talked with Chiron, we'll have a War Council in a few hours." Something changed in the air, a certain atmosphere. It felt like Reyna was cautious.

"Is something wrong Reyna?" he questioned.

"A lot of things." Her eyes shifted once more. "I was in your dreams, was I not?"

As Percy put on his shoes, he froze at Reyna's words. He remembered his bloodied fist, Reyna's bloody face. The words continued to echo in his head! _Kill her! Kill her! Strength, Domination, The Power of the Strongest! _He was grinning again. It was then when Reyna took her action. With the palm of her hand, she quickly swung it at Percy's cheeks. That certainly stung the Son of Poseidon as his eyes widened in surprise, his grin fading.

"I needed that…thanks."

"I can see your troubles Jackson. And I believe I shared the same dream last night." Percy's eyes became wider at her words.

"What do you mean?"

"I felt it all. I saw the girl. Cynthia. Is that not what she calls herself?"

"I think."

"Have you told Chiron of this."

He shook his head. "I only saw her yesterday…I think."

"Think?"

"I felt like I was in a dream, before I came here, I was in the forest when I met her, but then I woke up in my cabin." At his words Reyna looked gravely concerned.

"What do you think of her?"

Percy frowned. "I don't know Reyna, I need to think…too much is happening…my mind…."

"It's hard Jackson, I know, but you need to concentrate."

At moments like this, Percy had to admire Reyna's fortitude, she was on the doorstep of death yesterday, or at least looked it, New Rome had been destroyed on her watch, friends massacred, and in the next day she somehow retained this calm and dignified composure. It is truly outstanding.

"She…was mentioning things about New Rome in the forest….she could be behind this."

Reyna could only take his words with a grain of salt. Reyna knew of Percy's mental condition. Annabeth had discussed it with her a lot. It was a very serious concern. One time Annabeth even mentioned Percy suddenly went berserk one night and seriously injured Annabeth. Something Percy himself wasn't proud of.

Most people who knew tried to help him, but he rejected. Her eyes narrowed on him. As much was she was distancing from people, as was he. But Reyna could note, his state was becoming worse, much worse. "In the dream, you were beating me, you were enjoying it."

"I was never the same after Tartarus." He admitted. He clenched his hands. "This power I feel Reyna, the power I have…I-"

Reyna sighed. "I think you need this room more than me. Relax a while Jackson." She cut him off and promptly left the room. Percy stayed quiet. He was alone. _Like always. Especially with Annabeth being dead. _He clenched his teeth. She isn't dead. _Oh but she is, but don't worry, but once you fall into that state of lust, of lust of power, you'll be smiling. _

He let out a large sigh. "I guess I do need to relax for a while."

* * *

><p><strong>When Reyna exited the room, she frowned. <strong>Her mind wasn't as complex as Annabeth, but she could analyze just as well the situation. And the situation was horrible. Something attacked New Rome. She felt gutless and pathetic. Weak and pathetic. Useless and pathetic. New Rome fell. Then there was this girl Percy Jackson talked about, Cynthia.

Then there was Percy Jackson himself. She always knew his mental state wasn't all that great after Tartarus, but it was deteriorating, deteriorating at a rapid pace. Worse of all it seemed the Cynthia girl was connected. Then who was Cynthia? Is she related to what happened to New Rome? If not, then who is responsible?

She remembered her nightmare last night. She shared the same dream with Percy Jackson. A rare occurrence Reyna has had the pleasure and horrors of having before several times. This one certainly a horror. She could remember seeing the girl Percy had talked about, Cynthia standing next to them, Percy Jackson on top her, every two second, his right hand would crush her left cheek, then in two seconds his left hand would crush her right cheek. It felt like an eternity. She remembered Percy Jackson's grin.

She hoped the dream was not a sign of things to come. If they were, Olympus may lose its greatest hero.

* * *

><p><strong>Jason never felt so tense in the camp meetings.<strong> Chiron had even locked the doors. Nobody would leave or enter until the meeting was over. This was a very private meeting. Aside from the likes of Chiron, Piper and Jason himself, there was Clarisse, Will, Nico di Angelo, Reyna and other Camp Counselors.

"Percy isn't coming?" Will questioned, frowning. Jason did too. Did nobody notify him of this meeting?

Chiron coughed to gain people's attention. "Jackson has been feeling ill recently and informed me he would be absent. Let us begin with the matter at hand. Reyna, speak."

Reyna stood and explained her story. Jason of course felt the mixed emotion of sadness and anger as Reyna spoke her story, of how New Rome was suddenly attacked by what she describes, as 'shadows', the entire city wasted. The Camp had tried to gather information on the alleged survivors Reyna had talked about, but were unable to Iris Message any of the Romans.

"New Rome fell in an instant." Clarisse sounded very worried, which was unlike her. "We'll need to tighten the defenses in the camp. Prepare an evacuation plan if those things attack…"

Will Solace nodded. "Clarisse is right. We need to prepare."

"We need to find out what happened to New Rome." Nico intervened. "And group up with the survivors."

Reyna turned to Jason, and with a loud voice, asked him: "Jason, did Jupiter speak to you last night?"

The table was quiet. "I prayed for most of the night. He did not answer." Murmurs erupted in the small group of people. Nobody seemed to have spoken to any of the gods after last night.

"For whatever reasons, the gods have decided not to help. We need to group up with the survivors from New Rome and bring them here in the meanwhile. We still have no idea who is behind this."

"We have an idea." Reyna stated. Jason along with everyone turned to look at her. Chiron nodded, as if approving for Reyna to speak. "Percy Jackson saw her in his dreams, as did I, she appears to be a goddess, takes the form of a young woman, long black hair. Jason tried to figure who it was by his appearance, gods had a knack for usually doing certain things in their mortal wears. Zeus for example always wore a lightning bolt themed item. May it be his shirt, shoes, watch, bracelet, he always had it on.

But he couldn't guess this one. When he realized Reyna claimed that Percy Jackson saw her, he wanted to remind her of Percy's mental status, but realized it wasn't a good idea. Plus, Reyna was also aware of Percy's condition, she must have some reason to believe him.

"That is a start. Next, we should send a group west." Chiron began.

"I'll lead the group." Reyna immediately stated. Chiron nodded, it made sense that the Roman Paetron would go to check on Rome.

"Who else?" Piper asked. "We need people to defend the camp in case those shadows Reyna told us of attacks us. So we should send a small group."

"I agree." Reyna began. "Percy, Jason, and you yourself should come with me." There was an odd silence as the plan was formulated.

"Shouldn't Nico go?" Will Solace recommended.

"If those shadows things attack, I could be of major use. I can stay and guard the camp." He stated. Jason frowned. He didn't like the idea of having Percy along on this journey considering his mental state. But he trusted Reyna would come up with a good plan. "We'll be spread thin until the situation is cleared. A group attempting to make connections with the gods could bode well."

"Leave that to us." Chiron announced, glancing at the read-head Rachel Dare who leaned on the wall. "Rachel and I have plan for that situation, but we'll explain it later in the day."

"Piper…" Clarisse began. "Can't you see into your dagger to see the future?"

Jason blinked. The room's attention turned to Piper, and all surprised as she shook her head. "It's all blurry. I was about to mention it. Something, someone isn't letting me see anything. I was only able to glimpse into a single image…" Piper's eyes changed color, she looked at Jason briefly. It was like a certain exchange between the two: _it's not a good image either. _

"And?" Connor of the Hermes cabin asked.

"I'll only tell it to those who are involved in it, it's nothing major though." Piper stated. The round table shifted uncomfortable. The situation made everyone tense. The camp and city of New Rome fallen, Jason couldn't bear to hold a smile. All his friends and comrades from Rome. He hoped they escaped.

Chiron cleared his throat, garnering everybody's attention. "Reyna, you will be taking Percy Jackson, Jason Grace, and Piper McLean then?"

Reyna nodded a continuing neutral expression on her face, as always impossible to read. A trait that served her well in combat and in diplomacy. "That would be correct. You give them authorization to leave with me?"

"If they accept, they may." Chiron replied, turning to Jason.

Jason nodded. There was no doubt in his mind. He needed to see New Rome, to investigate it all. "I'll go."

"I also accept Reyna's request." Piper declared.

Clarisse frowned. "I think I should go, going out to the west, even the four of you, it's dangerous."

"Clarisse," Chiron interrupted, "if those beings Reyna describe attack us, you'll be one of our best lines of defense. We'll need you here."

She leaned back on her chair, somewhat frustrated. "All of you listen," Chiron continued. "This is a situation in which we are facing an unknown, it could be a great threat, or a miniscule one, but until we find out, we must treat it as a threat to fear, a threat in which we must consider all possibilities, so we must respect this threat, and prepare ourselves to face it when it comes to our doorstep."

* * *

><p><strong>It was Piper<strong>. In all honesty Percy had been expecting someone like Nico. He had slept after he left the infirmary, from sleep to sleep, Percy Jackson still felt restless. Though his mind feel a bit more at ease even with the situation they were in. "What's wrong?"

"We're going to New Rome." Percy blinked.

"A quest?"

"Something along those lines." Piper explained the meeting, and how Percy was going on the quest.

"So, do you want to?"

_Annabeth._

"Want to what?"

Piper's body looked tense. "You don't have to go."

_Annabeth. _

"I have to go, Piper."

_Annabeth._

"It's that I… saw an image in my dagger." Piper began.

_Annabeth._

"What's the image, Piper?" the way he asked the tone, it sounded as if venom was coming out of his voice. His eyes gleamed at Piper. Piper for the first time in a few years, shivered in fear at the presence of Percy Jackson. She'd originally been afraid of him at the beginning of the Second Giant War, but he was giving a dangerous vibe as off now.

"Annabeth-"

At the words his eyes beamed dangerously. Piper realized this may not be safe. "She's-"

"What about Annabeth?" Percy asked loudly, his eyes wide, his voice excited. "Was she fine? Was she-"

Piper looked down at the ground. For a moment a few seconds of silence elapsed between the two. "Piper, how was Annabeth in the image?"

There was this incredible tension around them. And around Percy, a horrible murderous aura. "Percy…" her voice came surprisingly soft. At hearing it Percy Jackson's shoulders came down, as if freed by the tension. "She was fine, I'll explain later. Reyna will come by later with details about the quest…" she turned around. Percy was frozen. "you should rest."

She shut the door. Her body shivering, certainly aware of how dangerous the situation she was just in.

"Piper…" Percy began to tell himself, "you had to use Charm Speak to calm me down…" of course, Piper was long gone, and she could not hear him. He fell in his bed. _I really am losing it. This is bad…maybe I shouldn't go to the quest…I guess people need us here too…_Percy frowned. Annabeth was still missing. He had to find her, meaning he had to participate in the quest. He fell to his, and to get away from the reality of his situation, he fell to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>"What in the…"<strong> Percy looked around. A dream he realized. A dense fog surrounded him, he could hardly see thirty feet in front of him clearly. That's when he saw someone in the outer edge. It was that girl from his dreams. The one who called herself Cynthia. "You…" as Percy spoke she simply disappeared. He realized around him there was someone.

It was Nico di Angelo. His back turned, as he was walking away. "Nico!" Percy exclaimed as he tried to walk to him, but for every step he took, Nico seemed to take ten as he moved away and away. He realized another presence. It was Reyna. Again he tried walking towards her, but again, for every step he took, Reyna took ten.

Then it was Jason. For every step he took, Jason took ten steps, away from Jackson. Then it was Frank, then Piper, then Hazel, even the dead Leo Valdez. They all stood in a circle around him, their backs turned. And for a single step he took, they took ten steps, away from him.

Then it was the girl with the blonde hair. "Annabeth." Percy muttered. He tried to walk towards her, but like the others, she moved further and further away. "Annabeth." Percy repeated. His walking became jogging, and the further she moved away, the faster Percy began as he turned to run.

But in a matter of seconds, Annabeth Chase disappeared into the fog. "Annabeth!" he turned around. "Jason!"

"Leo!"

"Piper!"

"Frank!"

They all left. They all walked away from him. It was then when he heard the chilling laugh of a witch. He felt her behind him, her arms touching his shoulders. "This is your fate, but worry not, I'll keep you close…Jackson." Cynthia claimed.

"What are you?"

He could feel Cynthia's grin. "Now, saying that now would ruin all the fun, would it not?"


End file.
